His Life Becoming Mine
by TWIHARDalltheway
Summary: Bella is once again pushing the limits of the relationship. They fight and Bella wakes up as a vampire. Follow her as she she sees what Edward goes through on a daily basis just to be next to her, and all the drama in between... Human Edward Lemons later and language. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Had a thought and I had to type it before it left my brain.**

**I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

"God! Why Edward?" I whined when he pulled away _again _because things got too heated.

We were here alone at the Cullen house making out on the sofa like the teenagers we are. But we can't continue on to what normal teenagers would do because I'm dating a vampire. That's right people. I'm dating Edward Cullen the sexiest man alive and he's a Vampire!

I had started to grind against him when he pulled away and put me on the couch next to him. I knew he was enjoying himself from that bulge in his pants and his moaning. This brings us back to now where I am currently glaring at him and him not giving a damn.

"Are you going to answer me?" I demanded still looking at him. He took a deep breath and turned toward me.

"Why do you want to keep hearing the same answer?" He asked before he continued, "I will lose control." He said the words slow and separated like I was stupid or something. "I am not going to take that chance. You don't know what I have to go through to just be next to you. Yet you want me to have sex with you." He looked me in the eyes and grabbed my face. "Bella you could get seriously hurt." He said before he let me go and turned back to the TV.

That's all he's gonna say to me. I got up from the couch and walked up to his room. I got my bag that sat on the floor and walked back downstairs. He looked up as I got there and didn't look surprised to see me sliding on my shoes. He sighed and shook his head before he turned the TV off and stood up. In a blur he had his car keys and was holding the front door open for me to go through.

"This is ridiculous." He said quietly as he got in the car. I know he said it for me to hear it because I knew he could say stuff with out me even knowing he opened his mouth. So I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is ridiculous?" I asked him. And he looked at me and chuckled.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" He taunted before he answered the question. "The fact that you are leaving from the alone time _you_ planned just because you can't get in my pants is really fucking stupid." I gasped because that is something Edward just doesn't do.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked getting ready to break my fist against his face. He shook his head but didn't say anything. I stayed watching him as we pulled up to my house and he turned the car off. I didn't plan on moving and I know he wasn't either. After about twenty minuets he looked over at me exasperated.

"Are you gonna get out of the car?" I just sat back and closed my eyes. I heard him sigh and growl under his breath. "I'm really not in the mood for this tonight Bella." He said laying his head on the steering wheel and letting out a long groan.

My eyes snapped open and I glared at him. "Not in the mood? I wasn't in the mood to get turned down for the 400th time today was I?" I shouted.

"You could talk regular you know? I don't need you to yell to get your point across. And if you didn't want to get turned down why do you keep jumping me every time we get past little pecks? Why do you keep putting everything on me? Do you wanna have sex so bad that you don't care that you die in the end of it?" He was shouting at me by the end of his speech too. Tears were stinging my eyes and I turned away from him. "Oh don't start crying now." He said quietly before getting out of the car and coming over to my side. He opened my door and knelt in front of me. "Don't cry, Love!" He said urgently wiping my tears. "I didn't mean to yell."

I shook my head and wiped under my eyes again before I smiled. "Why did you sound like a regular human in this argument?"

"Uh… I don't think a regular human says he can kill his girlfriend when they have sex. But sometimes I did huh?" He questioned himself smiling a little. Before he stood up and pulled me out of the car and inside my house. We went upstairs to my room and lay on my bed.

We got to talking and somehow I went back to the sex topic. "I don't see why we just can't _try_ Edward." I said looking up into his eyes which were getting darker every second we talked about this.

"Why do you keep bringing it up Bella?" He said angrily getting up from the bed and pacing.

"Explain it to me." I said following him with my eyes. He looked at me with one of those 'huh?' expressions on his face so I clarified. "Tell me how my blood makes you feel. Tell me why you react the way you do."

He sighed and sat in the desk chair before looking up at me. "It feels like… Some body is shoving fire down my throat and is constantly teasing me with water to put it out. It's an intense burn that _never _goes away. It's always lurking in the background. The other side of me… the red eyed monster I used to be, when I'm near you, is behind Styrofoam bars. Can and probably will break free one day."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Stop over exaggerating Edward."

He glared at me for a long time and it was making me nervous. "You think I'm…" He trailed off before he stood up and walked to the window. I stood up and grabbed his hand but he yanked free.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly biting my lip.

"I'm tired of arguing for one night. You think that I'm exaggerating. I'm getting a headache Bella. Vampires aren't supposed to get fucking headaches okay? I'm going to leave go hunt for awhile and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He disappeared without even waiting for my reply.

Tears ran down my face as I got on my bed and faced the window. God Bella! Why can't you just shut up sometimes? Your boyfriend's royally pissed at you, you can't even go to sleep without him beside you, and you have heartburn.

Good fucking night Isabella Swan! Note the sarcasm.

* * *

"Good Morning Isabella Cullen!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs as she bounced into Edward's room the next day. I opened my eyes but there was no grogginess and I didn't need to stretch just to stand up. In fact sleep didn't even feel like sleep. It just felt like I was lying in a dark silent room on a big fluffy mattress.

"Where is Edward?" I asked and noticed my voice sounded significantly different and Alice's confused look.

"Who the hell is Edward?" She asked looking at me like I just told her I liked Justin Beibers music. **(No offense to people who like his music or him…) **

"He's your brother and I'm his girlfriend." I stated like she was slow before standing up and going into Edward's bathroom to get my ba-. "What the hell am I even doing here?" I asked walking back into the room and looking at Alice. She stared at me for a while before she directed her head to the door.

"Carlisle! Is it possible for Vampires to go crazy?" She yelled and I snorted.

"You're just now questioning yourself for insanity?" I teased.

"I'm talking about you. Your talking about some Edward guy and him being your boyfriend but you hardly even interact with the male species unless completely necessary." She said pulling me over and sitting me in front of a mirror where I first saw myself this morning.

I looked into my reflection and I screamed. "What the hell?" I jumped up and ran downstairs screaming again at how fast I got there. "What happened to me?" I cried. Everybody was looking at me like I was crazy which I had to be because what the Fuck? "Since when am I a Vampire?" I said looking at Carlisle. He took me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Since 1918 Bella." I shook my head and told him that was a lie. "I'm not lying Bella. Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I shrugged out of his hold and started pacing.

"That's not right." I said urgently. "I went to sleep last night after a big fight with Edward. And then I woke up and I'm a vampire. What the hell?" I groaned running my hands through my hair.

"Mental breakdown on a Vamp." Emmett said arching his eyebrow. "Never though I'd see that." He started laughing and I tackled him. We went flying backwards and flew through the kitchen wall into the backyard. He flipped me over and held me down. "Come on little sister! Fight back!" He taunted as he held me down. I growled and tossed him into the tree on the opposite side of the tree making him break it in half.

"Emmett!" I gasped and got to my feet. His laugh filled the back yard as he walked back over. He dusted off his clothes and ran back to the house.

"Sorry mommy!" He said as he passed Esme. She shook her head and giggled. I looked around and saw that we had dug up the ground. I looked at her and waited for the blush that was sure to come to my face. When it didn't I fell to the floor sobbing. Alice and Esme rushed towards me while the rest watched from the house.

"Bella what happened? Emmett is okay!" Esme said pulling me into her arms. I buried my head into her neck and tried to calm down.

"It's not Emmett. I- I- can't blush!" I said.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on." Alice said as she pulled me up and dragged me into the woods behind her. "We'll be back! We're just gonna have a little girl time!" She called behind us.

* * *

"Wow!" Alice said as she let out a sigh. "That... is quite a story. And it's true?" Alice said looking up at me. She was looking at me in disbelief. I nodded and she nodded back.

"I have to find him." I said quietly.

"There is no one in this town named Edward Anthony Masen." Alice said as she held my hand. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"There has to be." I said pathetically as I started sobbing.

* * *

"He is so hot." Jessica sighed next to me. _Still hung up on Mike? _I thought in my head as I sat doodling on an empty piece of paper. My work was already done and I was just blowing time.

"I know. I'm glad he doesn't have any ties since he just started today." Lauren said excitedly. I perked up and leaned closer to the conversation. "Do you know his name?"

"Nope. I've only seen him a few times between classes. So sad he wasn't in any of mine though." She pouted dramatically. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I laid my head down and waited for lunch to come.

"Jasper stop!" Alice giggled as she swatted his hands away from her sides. Jasper smirked and leaned down to kiss her. This caused Emmett to turn to Rosalie and kiss the fuck out of her. I sighed and held my breath as the lust made its way to me. I took a deep breath and didn't feel any better. I growled under my breath as I stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

My heels clicked as I made my way out side. I pulled on my jacket as I sat down on the bench. I leaned my head back and crossed my arms across my chest.

Lunch was almost over and then all of the sudden a smell so sweet hit my nose. My eyes popped open and I spotted a boy coming out of the cafeteria wearing. I felt all of my muscles bunch and wind as I prepared for my pounce. He turned towards me and made his way over. I growled as he got closer making his scent stronger and my need multiplied. He took off his shade and stopped in front of me.

I froze. It was Edward. But not the Edward I knew. He was _human_! His eyes were and emerald green and he had color on his face and I could hear _every single beat_ of his heart as it pumped that delicious blood into his system.

_No! No Bella you can't. You can't kill him. You love him! Don't let the vampire come out now._

"Do you know where it is?" He asked as he held out his schedule. I looked at it and saw that he had Biology next. _Just like me_. Shit! I just nodded my head and let myself sink into my seat. He arched an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to _tell _me where it is?" He asked as he hid a smile.

I nodded. He sat down on the other side of the bench. I held my breath and answered. _That's what Edward always did._ "I will show you." I said shortly. He sighed and shook his head.

"You aren't going to try and rape me like the other girls are you?" He asked nervously. I laughed. When I inhaled again I held on to the table so tight part of it came off.

"No. I have that class next also." I said and then stood up and headed that way. I heard him grab his stuff and follow behind me.

"Whoa! Bella hot human!" I heard Rosalie exclaim from the other side of the cafeteria. I looked over and smirked at her. I turned back and pushed the door open. I let it swing shut I heard Edward mutter to himself and laughed quietly.

"Hey! Uh I didn't catch your name." He said as he hurried to catch up with me. I looked over and up at him. "I'm Edward." He said and held a hand out. I took it.

"I'm Bella." I said back and continued walking. We made it into the class just as the bell rung. We were the first one in and I sat in my seat. Edward was about to sit in a seat by the door when I told him "That's taken." He looked up and nodded before he went to another one. "That one is too." He sighed and chose another one. "Nope."

He threw his hands up. "Which one isn't taken?" I pointed to the seat next to me and scooted the farthest away from him as he sat down. He looked at me out of the side of his eye and shrugged. The rest of the class filed in and looked at me in shock.

"What the hell?" Mike growled under his breath as soon as he saw him. "I have been trying since she moved here. Yet this fucker gets her? She's supposed to be mine." I raised an eyebrow at him and glared. He looked down and jogged to his seat.

Mr. Banner came in and started the class. Half way through Edward pulled his sweatshirt off and he scent shot towards me like a missile. _Oh fuck he smells so good._ I said in my head as I turned to look at him. I held in my moan as he stretched and a sliver of his skin showed on his stomach. I saw he still has abs. God I wanted to bend down and kiss and lick those abs. I wanted to lick and suck that delicious looking neck of his. I wanted to-.

_**RING!**_

The bell made me jump and I shot out of my chair and I was out of the door before anybody else. I took in a deep breath as I made my way outside.

"Bella!" Alice said from the edge of the trees. "Get your ass over here!" She said. I made my way over to her and raised my eyebrow at her pissed off tone. "Are you trying to end us in this town?" She whisper-yelled as she tugged me into the woods. "I had a vision of you attacking that boy! In front of the whole school!" She said and crossed her arms. "What happened?" She demanded.

"That was Edward." I said and her eyes widened. "He smelled so good Alice!" I looked down at her and shook my head back and forth. "I don't want to kill him. I love him Alice! I can't! It will kill _me!_" I sobbed and leaned against the tree. "Alice how do I avoid him?" I said looking at her.

"Bella if you avoid him it's only gonna make you want him more." She said as she shook her head. Her face changed and she looked like she was hiding a smile. "I suggest you try to control your uh… horniness around him too." She giggled as she sped off towards school again.

* * *

I slowly started making my way towards the house. As I walked I passed by my old house and saw Charlie getting out of the cruiser. I stopped and stared at him for awhile knowing we won't have the same relationship with him as I did before. I walked past him still staring and he looked up and smiled. "Isabella!" He called and I turned towards him smiling.

"Hey Chief Swan!" I said as I stepped up to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he leaned against his car. I shook my head and crossed the street.

"Oh nothing I was just walking home from school. I got into a big fight with Emmett and I just left." I shrugged and stood by the mailbox. Just then a car swerved around the corner and Da- Charlie shook his head.

"I told that boy not to drive like that! I'm gonna have to give him a ticket just for him to stop." He muttered before he looked towards me. "Isabella you may want to back up a bit!" He called and shook his head as the car stopped just centimeters away from where I was just standing. The car door opened and…

"Edward?" I asked shocked and he quickly looked my way.

"Bella?" He asked slamming his door as he stepped away from it. I nodded and he turned towards Charlie. "So dad how do you know Bella?"

My breathing stopped as I started in shock.

"Dad?" I asked confused.

* * *

**So uh... Hey! Do you like it? I just thought this story would be cool. I hope everybody likes it.**

**Review? Please?**

**Thank you CreativelySpecial  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the favorites and alerts.**

* * *

"Yeah. Dad. Like he is my father. You don't know the meaning?" Edward said as he chuckled. I ducked my head and hid my face.

"Don't be an ass Edward. You just got here I doubt she knew you were here. _Or_ who you are." Charlie whispered to him as he plucked him on the neck. "Apologize."

"Don't hit me." Edward said as he rubbed his neck and walked over to me. As he stepped forward I stepped back. "Look I'm sorry. I was just playing around. I know you're not a dumbass." He said looking into my eyes. "I'm just an asshole ignore me." He smirked and I giggled.

"It's okay I was just surprised. I didn't know you had a son Chief." I said directing the last statement at Charlie.

"Yeah he just decided to move back in with me about two weeks back. He didn't want a big production about coming here so he told me to keep my mouth shut about it." He said walking towards the door. "Well I have to make a few calls so I'll leave you two to your talking."

"So your uh sister…Alice right?" He asked me and I nodded. "Yeah she told me the next time I see you I should keep my distance." I cocked my eyebrow and frowned.

"Did she say why?" I said clenching my teeth.

"No she just said that and then smiled and walked away. A bit creepy." He said and laughed. "Did she not want me to talk to you at all? Or was she warning me about flirting with you?" He asked as he smiled at me.

I shrugged and smirked up at him. "She can't control you. Or me for that matter." I said firmly. He looked up at the sky as it started to rain. "I better go." I said as I turned to walk away. He caught my wrist and I yanked it away before he could blink. He held his hands up and spoke.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted a ride. Home. If you need a ride home." He said and ran his hand through his hair. I chuckled and shook my head. "Oh come on. I'm not gonna stalk you once I know where your house is. It is gonna start raining harder in a few minuets. I don't want you to get sick." He said as he smiled at me.

"I won't." I said and turned around again. I really didn't want to be in a small space with him. That just spelled disaster. In big ass letters. I walked a few feet out of the yard before he reacted. He sighed and mumbled 'stubborn' under his breath. He got in his car and stared it.

"Come on Ms. Bella." He said as he drove on the side of me. I tried to hide my smile. "You have to be cold." He said. I nodded my head in confirmation. "Okay then get in. I have _heater_." He sang as he smiled at me. I laughed and stepped up to the car.

As soon as I opened the door I was assaulted with his scent. It was so sweet. Like my favorite piece of chocolate during 'that time'. I sat down and held my breath as he turned on the heater and made his smell swirl around even more.

"Fine. But keep your promise okay?" I teased as I put on my seatbelt. He sped up and looked over at me.

"What promise?" He asked as he looked at me confused.

"Not to stalk me."

"I _never_ promised that." He said as he chuckled as I gaped.

"Don't do that." I said as he turned up the heater. He looked at me confused.

"But I'm still cold." He whined as he sat back. I shook my head and gripped his seat harder.

"I'm getting a little hot. And I'm your guest so you have to do what I say." I said and smiled at him. He laughed and reached into the back to put on a jacket. As he turned around his neck was a total of three inches from my mouth. I jerked my head back and bumped it on the window.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he leaned back. I nodded and put my face in my lap and took a deep breath. "You sure?" he asked as he rubbed my head. His hands felt amazing and a tiny moan left my mouth as he rubbed the non-existent bump. I reached over and patted his leg in reassurance. "Well we are at the pathway to your house… I think?" He said making it sound like a question. I looked up.

"Thank you." I said as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. But just as I was about to do that Edward turned his head to say, "You're welcome." I pressed my lips to his.

Edward gasped and pulled back as I jerked back and stumbled out of the car. I waved one last time before I ran to the house.

"Holy shit!" I breathed as I touched my burning lips. Everybody rushed to the entrance that I was leaning against as I breathed heavily.

"What happened? Did the human wear you out?" Emmett sniggered as I glared at him. That only made him laugh harder. "That doesn't really work when you have that 'I'm so in love' face on." Rose smacked him and cocked her head at me.

"Why would you risk that?" Alice shrieked as if she couldn't hold it in anymore. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder as she got into her rant. "One second your future is fine then next I see you covered in his blood sobbing, and _then_ you're fucking him in his backseat?!" She yelled oblivious to the fact that she is just blurting this shit out as if we are sitting here alone. Jasper started laughed which made everybody start laughing which made me pissed off. "I mean come on Bella! Use your head! There was a reason I told him to stay away from you." She said exasperated.

"Speaking of that. I didn't tell you to go _talk_ to him. I didn't tell you to interact with him in any way. Why did you meddle?" I asked stepping closer to her forgetting about my embarrassment. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked offended.

"I was just trying to help. Were you not the one who asked for my help earlier? That was my help." She folded her arms and glared at me.

I mirrored her stance and said, "Yeah I did. But were _you_ not the one who said it didn't matter? That even if I try to avoid him I will want him more? So why would you do that?"

"It doesn't even _matter_! He gave you a ride home and you kissed him! So obviously my 'meddling' fell on deaf ears." She said and huffed.

"Whatever. I need help Emmett." I turned to him and said dismissing the argument with Alice.

"With what?" He asked as he stood up.

"Hunting." I said and he raised an eyebrow but didn't question me.

"Okay." He said and raced out the back door. I waved goodbye and followed him. I caught up to him and he stopped. "So little sis, what do you need help with?" He asked and leaned against the tree.

* * *

"Everything." I said and took off my jacket.

"That was the funniest shit I have ever seen!" Emmett yelled as he laughed his ass off. I pushed him over and stepped on his throat.

"Do you want me to kill you Em?" I growled out and pressed harder. He slowed his laughter and held up his hands.

"Okay I'm finished." He breathed out and chuckled again. I lifted my heel from his throat and turned to go upstairs to change my clothes. Which were shredded beyond all repair. My shoes were covered in blood, my shirt looked like I had took scissors to it and I felt icky.

I tore off my pants and headed for the shower. Once I had finished and changed into different clothes Alice came up to my room.

"So are you gonna stay for the whole school day tomorrow?" She asked as she flopped back on my bed. I shrugged and pulled on a pair of converse.

I was gonna go get used to Edward's scent. _Spy/stalk you mean? _"I'm gonna be back in a little bit."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked skeptically as she sat up.

"Yes. Call or text if you see something going wrong okay?" I said before I jumped out of the window. Man this is gonna take some getting used to. I ran out of the woods and towards Charlie's.

I stopped outside his window and waited for him to finish his conversation. Or more like his argument.

"What the hell? You're acting like _I'm_ the one who lied." He yelled. He was pacing that much I could see. _Who was he talking to?_ I heard a female voice say back. "You didn't let me explain Edward you just left me and Joe here!"

Edward let out a sigh before continuing. "You were trying to fucking trap me so I left!" He paused as she said "Edward it wasn't a trap. I love you. I want you to be mine again." He let out a humorless laugh before he replied. "I am so fucking done with your bullshit! You don't get to fucking talk to me anymore-. Is that-?" He paused again before he exhaled. "Have fun fucking him." He said before he threw it down on the bed.

My eyes were wide. He had an ex-girlfriend who obviously cheated on him and tried to _trap _him. What the hell does that even mean? I felt jealousy coursing through me as I thought it over. I couldn't even get him to sleep with me yet he sleeps with some tramp? And who the hell is Joe?

_No Bella remember he isn't the same person. He is human now. You are the vampire._ I kept repeating that until I finally believed it. I looked back up as I heard more noise from above.

His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Stop fucking calling me Claire! I don't want to hear your mouth okay? Do not call anymore." He said before he hung up again. I heard him sigh before he put on shoes and a jacket before he made his way down the stairs.

_Crap!_ I thought as I sped away. I stopped at the end of the street before I turned around and jogged back toward him.

"Bella?" He called as I jogged by. I panted and waved as I smiled. "What are you doing out this late?" He said as I went to him.

"I can't sleep." I chuckled. "What about you?" _Please talk about the argument!_

"I _was_ asleep but an old… girlfriend woke me up." He said scowling.

"Really? And what happened?" He shook out a cigarette. "Why are you smoking?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me before he lit it.

"I won't if it will bother you." He said and put it away. "And we got into an argument. Bad break up. She cheated on me with my fucking step-father and the rest I don't want to talk about." I stood there shocked.

"I'm s-." I started but he interrupted me.

"Don't say you're sorry. You didn't do anything." He said as he smiled at me. It seemed like he just realized what I was wearing because he gasped quietly. I watched as his eyes roamed from my chest to my toes.

"Um. Eyes here." I laughed as I grabbed his chin and lifted his head. He blushed slightly and shook his head. "So where is Chief Swan?" I asked as I leaned against his car.

"He got called in. A hunter was attacked today. He wasn't killed he was just hurt pretty bad." He said pulling out the cigarette again. He took a few steps away from me and lit it. "I'm sorry I'm stressed right now." He said as he slid down and leaned his head down.

I cocked my head and furrowed my eyebrows. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked as I sat next to him. He looked up at me and shrugged. He looked so defeated and hurt. I grabbed his hand and rubbed circles on the back.

"I'm still hurt I guess." He said quietly.

"Did you love her?" I asked softly feeling my eyes start burning at seeing him look so defeated.

He squeezed my hand and stood up pulling me with him. "Yeah. I did. At least that's what I _thought_. I really don't know." He said sadly. He finished off his smoke and threw it down. "Do you want a ride home?" He asked as he jiggled his keys at me.

"Sure thanks." I said and smiled as he opened the door for me. _Good. That didn't change._

"My dad taught me to always be polite." He chuckled as he closed his door and started the car.

"That's a good thing. You don't really see that these days." I said sighing.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we pulled up to the entrance of my house. I looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. "I just uh… wanted to say sorry for earlier."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When I accidentally made you kiss me." He said blushing slightly. I looked down and shook my head.

"You didn't make me do anything." I said as I got out he rushed out of the car and called out to me. I turned to look at him. "Yeah?" I said smiling shyly.

"So you're saying you wanted to kiss me?" He asked as he gripped the car door. He was smiling brightly and he was blushing. _God he smells so good. Come on Bella just a little taste and we will stop. Just one taste and we'll leave him alone._

I didn't realize I had come closer to him until he leaned closer to me. I leaned back and smirked trying to hide the hunger in my eyes. He looked shocked as I backed up. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Goodnight Edward, see you at school." I said as I turned away from him.

"Fucking tease." He groaned to himself which made me giggle. Because in the real world he was the 'fucking tease'. "Goodnight!" he called before he got in his car and drove off.

"Wow." Rose said coming out of the shadows. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who knew you could actually flirt?" I laughed and sped off towards the house with her on my heels. "No really. You don't even respond to boys the way you do to Edward." I shrugged and opened the door. As I went in Alice smiled at me and tapped her temple.

"You're going to have that boy crazy if you keep playing hot and lukewarm with him." I shook my head and corrected her.

"It's hot and _cold_."

"Not in your case because you never fully back off of him." She laughed and leapt on Jasper as he passed. He caught her and ran upstairs. I heard their door slam right as Emmett came and carried Rose upstairs. "Jasper!" Alice moaned. I heard more than enough of that the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning I got up and decided to take advantage of being a vampire as I pulled on a short black skirt with ruffles, a magenta bustier, a black hoodie, and my black vans. Alice walked into my room smirking.

"You're evil you know that?" She chuckled. I shrugged and smiled. "Well we're ready to go when you are." I followed her out of the room after grabbing my cell.

We pulled up to school in Rose's car and waited for it to start. "So are we hunting tonight or what?" She asked playing with her nails. The murmured a yes as we exited to the car. "Ok we'll meet at 5? Bye." She grabbed Emmett's hand and went inside followed by Jasper and Alice. I walked in after them and headed towards my locker I was grabbing my History book when I smelled him. I took my last breath and waited.

"What made you talk to me?" Edward asked as he ran up to me. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow

"What do you mean? Do you not remember you're the one who approached me?" I asked as I opened my locker and grabbed my next textbook. I started walking down the hallway.

"But you continued. Mike told me that you were a complete 'Ice Bitch'. And I completely disagree by the way." He said as I looked up at him sharply. Mike said I was an Ice Bitch.

"Hm." I said as I stopped.

He eyed me. "Why are you wearing a skirt?" He asked as he looked at me with lust filled eyes. "Aren't you cold?" He finished swallowing hard.

"I am actually." I said as I smiled at my little inside joke. "Mike thinks I'm an 'Ice Bitch' because I didn't drop my pants to him when he came on to me. I think he is a disgusting little perverted douche and I have no attraction for him whatsoever." I said as I turned and walked away.

"Bella!" He whined as he caught up with me. I looked at him as he stopped in front of me. "Why do always walk away without saying a goodbye?" He asked as he smiled at me.

I smiled back and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Bye Edward. See you at lunch." I walked around him and went to class. I heard him take a deep breath before walking away.

* * *

**Yay! Finally did this. LOL I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REMEMBER I'M NOT MRS. MEYER AND I AM NOT GONNA FOLLOW TWILIGHT DIRECTLY.**

* * *

"Bella!" Alice whispered across the lunchroom. "Sit outside again today. You'll see why." She said laughing. I followed her orders and sat out on one of the picnic tables. After about 5 minutes of searching for Edward I saw him enter. He sat down at the table with Jessica and Mike. After a few seconds Lauren started flirting and he looked annoyed. She swept her hand up to touch his face and I let out a growl before I could stop myself. I saw her arm hit the tip of his energy drink making it splash down all over his pants and shirt.

"Fuck!" I heard him yelp as he got up. I bit my lip to hold in my laugh. "Jesus Lauren!" He muttered turning away and storming out here. He was pulling his shirt over his head as he made his way to his car. I zeroed in on his abs and chest. He was at his car and he had unbuttoned his pants. I took a deep breath of his scent and walked over to him. He unzipped his pants and they hung low on his hips.

"It's not decent of you to be doing a striptease Edward." I said giggling as he whipped around to face me. He was blushing furiously and he bit his cheek.

"Uh…Lauren spilled my drink on me and I really wanted to change. I didn't know you were out here." He said putting on a new t-shirt from his glove box.

"Well don't get dressed on my account." I teased. He smiled and shook his head.

"I have to go home. Get changed. Might just stay there." He said sitting down in his car but still facing me.

I nodded and waved. As I turned away he grabbed my hand. "Yes?" I said turning around and pulling away.

"You want to come with me?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "I'm not that easy Edward." I chuckled. He stood up and leaned towards me.

"That's not what I'm after. I just want to spend time with you. You don't even have to come to my house. We can hang out later." He suggested.

I stepped back. "You want to take me out on a date?"

"Yeah." He said simply.

"Say no. Bella you have to hunt tonight." Jasper said. I was very disappointed. I would have liked to go on a date with him.

"I can't." I said turning away from him and heading to sit with my family. I flopped down in my seat and let out a sigh. "I never thought I'd say this. But being a vampire sucks." I said crossing my legs and leaning back on my chair.

"If you would have hunted more you could have went." Jasper lectured. I rolled my eyes and looked into the parking lot to see Edward laughing with Mike and Tyler. I focused on the conversation.

"Fuck you Mike." Edward laughed out.

"No I'm saying. Dude you seem really tense okay? You should go with us tonight. There is going to be plenty of girls there. I don't know why you just won't fuck Lauren and get it over with." He said shaking his head.

"NO thank you." He chuckled then looked to Tyler. "She's Tyler's girl anyway. Plus she's not my type. Not with the blonds anymore." He said shrugging.

"Oh. We know you like brunettes. You lucky asshole!" Mike said. He looked back and caught me looking. I didn't turn away and I watched as he turned back to punch Edward on his shoulder. I hissed ready to bite his head off. Emmett held me down and laughed.

"Stop he wasn't trying to hurt him." I knew that of course. But I wanted to harm him anyway.

"You have her staring after you like she wants to swallow you whole. Take advantage of that shit dude!"

"She doesn't want me. She keeps backing away at the last moment. If she doesn't want me I am going to stop bruising my fragile ego." He said chuckling but looking towards me. I met his eyes and watched as he smiled before getting in his car to drive away.

"Ugh! I do want you Edward." I said staring after him. Rose and Alice shot me sympathetic looks before going back to their food. I stood and made my way outside.

"Where are you off to?" Emmett said as he got up to follow me.

"I'm going hunting. Then I'm going to see Edward." I explained pulling my jacket on. Emmett grabbed my hand and turned me around. "What?" I asked looking at him.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked genuinely concerned. "I don't want you to hurt him or anything."

"I'll be fine, Em." I said smiling at him. "If, at any moment, I feel I'm going to hurt him I'll leave ok?" I pulled my hand out of his and headed towards the road. I got far enough and took off into the forest. I soon found some deer. I crouched and leapt after one. I took it down and broke its neck. I pulled it towards me. As I sunk my teeth into it I groaned.

I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been. The ache leftover from being near Edward was quenched but not forgotten. I dropped the deer and took off after its friends.

* * *

I showed up at Edward's just as he was getting off the phone.

"Yes Mom. I'm fine. I promise." He said sighing impatiently.

"Don't you sigh at me Edward! I'm just worried about you." I heard her say back. I was surprised to hear she didn't sound a thing like Renee. "My divorce will be final soon."

"Good. You don't need to be married to someone who doesn't love you. He was not good enough for you. You need to come back to Forks and re-marry Dad." He laughed as he turned the TV on.

"Oh please. That would not happen. Plus he already has a girlfriend. I've missed my chance." She said sobbing dramatically. Edward laughed and told her goodnight.

I headed to the door and knocked trying to think of a good reason of showing up. Edward got up and walked to the door. He let out a surprised noise before he opened the door. "Hey Bella." He said stepping aside to let me in.

"Hey." I said walking in. He walked around me and blocked me form walking to the living room. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go in there right now. Very messy." He said shaking his head. "I wasn't expecting company. Because you turned me down earlier." He said pouting. I laughed and watched as he smiled at me. "You're eyes are different." He said leaning towards me.

"Contacts. Oh, and I changed my mind. You can take me out." I said stepping back and going into the kitchen. I gasped as I stepped inside. "Wow Edward. Do you and the chief not know how to wash a dish?" I asked laughing at the mess. He groaned and ran to try and hide the sink behind him.

"Like I said, I didn't think anyone was coming over." He said flushing. "How about I go get dressed and we can leave?" He asked leading me up the stairs. He opened the room door and pushed me inside. "It's not messy here." He said as he walked over to his closet. I took that chance to look around.

It wasn't purple like mine was. It was a nice blue color. I stood and walked over to his desk. His computer was much more up to date than mine. "Be right back." Edward said as he walked out of his room. I leaned over and looked at all the books he had on the floor. Wow. He still had good taste in books. I picked up the ones that were out of place and place it back on the stack. All of the sudden I heard Edward's heartbeat speed up.

I stood up and turned around to find him standing there with his mouth open. "What?" I asked looking at him.

He swallowed roughly and closed his eyes. "Um… Bella." He said as his voice wavered. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I gasped at the lust I saw there. "Are you wearing panties?" He asked looking me up and down.

I looked down and giggled. He was hard as a rock. "Of course I am." I said. It may be a thong but they were panties. "Are you ready to go?" I asked looking directly at his erection. "It looks like you are." I said brushing past him.

"Oh Jesus." He groaned to himself. "This girl is trying to kill me." He followed me down the stairs and out the door. "We're going to Port Angeles ok?" He asked opening my door. I nodded and waited for him to get in.

* * *

"So what do you want to see?" He asked looking at the show times at the movie theater.

I looked and smirked. "Magic Mike. Channing Tatum is just too sexy." I giggled. Edward scoffed and turned to me glaring. I widened my eyes innocently. "What?"

"Um… excuse you. You are on a _date._ I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me saying I wanna go see Total Recall cause it has Kate Beckinsale, now would you?" He asked smirking at my glare. "Exactly." He turned back to the movies.

"Fine. I want to see… nothing." I said shaking my head at all the choices. "Anything else we can do?" I said smiling at him.

"Um… How about the arcade?" He said looking around us. I nodded and pulled him behind me. We walked around looking at all the games before I pulled him forward excitedly. "Really Bella?"

I giggled. "C'mon Edward, I want the big Hello Kitty!" I pointed. I could have done it easily but the guy is supposed to. I turned to the girl behind the counter and saw her drooling over Edward. "Excuse me." I said sharply. She turned towards me and flushed as she hid her face. I heard her heartbeat speed as she murmured a small 'yes?' to me. "We'd like to play this."

"How much?" Edward asked pulling out his wallet. He laid down a 10 and grabbed the beanbags from her. "I want something too Bella." He told me as he pitched the ball knocking all of the milk bottles down. I squealed and nodded to him. The lady handed me my kitty and I hugged her. _So cute! _I let him lead me towards his choice. "That." He said pointing.

I laughed as I gestured for him to hold my bear. I took the ball from the older guy and shot. "Yes!" I let out as a shook my hips. I grabbed the next one and shot again. "Yay! Ok Edward, get your banana." I said dancing again. He laughed and grabbed my hand. We enjoyed the rest of the arcade before leaving with a bunch of useless toys.

We were at his car before he told me to wait for him. He had forgot his jacket at the ticket exchange. I nodded at him and sat in the car. All of the sudden I heard him cursing up a storm and typing on his phone. I got out of the car and started walking towards the theater. As I got closer a car came speeding down the road. Edward wasn't paying attention, still texting. I gasped as I saw the car swerve on the black ice and skid towards him.

"Edward!" I yelled as I sped towards the car. His head snapped up and he stood frozen as it came at him. I pushed the side of the car just inches away from him. The driver jumped out and started apologizing to Edward.

But he wasn't paying attention he was staring at me with wide eyes. I stood back and disappeared. I took off in to the woods as fast as I could. I got back to forks in record time running straight to the house. "Alice!" I screamed as I burst into the door. She blurred down the stairs.

"WHAT?!" She yelled frantically.

"Why didn't you warn me?!" I asked her pacing the room.

"About what? Bella what the hell are you talking about?" She asked looking at me.

"Edward almost got killed tonight!" I seethed. She gasped as she shook her head.

"I didn't see it! I thought you were blocking me. I thought you didn't want me to see what was going on." She explained as she grabbed her hair nervously. "I mean you've done it plenty of times before."

"Does he know?" I asked her quietly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later she let out a growl of frustration. "Alice?"

"I can't see him! Why the hell can't I see him?!" She whispered to herself.

I grabbed her and led her to the couch.

God am I an idiot or what? Why did I think this would be ok? He could have died tonight. That would have been the end of life for me as well. Oh god. How am I going to explain this to him? I just won't. I'll avoid him at all costs.

I turned back to Alice as she let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me. "He doesn't know what to think. He is on his way home now and he is going to question you on Monday." She explained.

"No he won't because I won't be there on Monday. Or any other day." I said walking upstairs and shutting the door. I shed my jacket and shoes before I climbed into bed. I laid face down in the pillows as I waited. Multiple times over the weekend my family tried to come and comfort me but they never got a response as I stared at my headboard blankly. _I'm sorry Edward._

I remembered how this felt to me when Edward did it. It hurt but it needed to happen. But I wouldn't go back to him. I don't want him hurt because of me.

As Monday showed up I got out of bed and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and made my way downstairs. Everyone looked at me in surprise but said nothing. "You comin to school like that?" Emmett asked incredulously. I shook my head and went outside and into the forest.

I grabbed the first animal I found and drained followed by more of its kind. I then checked my phone and found that it would almost be time for lunch at school so I went there. I climbed a tree and watched as Jasper and Emmett approached Edward as he sat outside reading. I hissed at them quietly "What the _hell _are you two doing?"

Emmett looked over his shoulder and shrugged in my direction. Before he and Jasper sat down in front of Edward. "Hey Dude."

Edward looked up from his book and visibly tensed at the sight of them. "Hey." He said flatly. "What can I do for you?"

"We were just wondering what happened between you and Bella the other night." Jasper said quietly. "She spent the entire weekend crying in her room and then refused to come to school this morning so… do we need to kick your ass Edward?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

I almost fell from the tree standing so quickly. "Jasper Whitlock! I'm going to murder you. Slowly." I growled at him. Her smirked at me and nodded.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Look. I don't know why she was crying. She left me. I don't have her number so I couldn't call her and ask what the fuck went on outside that theater ." He said standing and gesturing for them to follow him. "And don't kick my ass. Because I can't take either one of you." He opened his car door and handed Em my bear. "Will you give that to her and ask her to please call me?"

Emmett nodded and smirked. "I'll be sure to do that. Just don't make her cry again. Or I'll kill you. Ok?" He said before going back into the school followed by Jasper.

I jumped out of the tree and ran back home to shower and change clothes. As I got out of the shower they were arriving at home. So I quickly got dressed and went down stairs to see them. I was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana leopard print bustier with black shorts and black sandals. I was putting on my bracelet as they opened the door.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said quietly. He watched me warily as I walked toward him. I held my hand out expectantly. "Oh!" He said grabbing my Hello Kitty from Alice and handing it to me.

"Bella he is really confused and hurt right now. I think you should talk to him. Or break off whatever it is that you're doing with him." Jasper said softly. I looked at him blankly. "I'm serious. He was filled with remorse after I told him about this weekend."

I snarled at him. "After you _lied _to him about this weekend." I said sharply. "I didn't cry. I was just thinking."

"Bella. You might want to go visit him soon." Alice said out of nowhere. "He is planning on giving us a visit if you don't go see him. Or call him." She explained walking to the stairs to sit. I grabbed my phone and went to Edwards house. I climbed the tree outside the house and called.

I heard the ringing from inside and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" He answered sitting down on the couch.

"Hey." I answered and watched him sit up straighter. "How are you?" I asked quietly.

He scoffed and shook his head. "We're gonna do the small talk thing?" He asked and before I could say anything answered his own question. "No we're not. Bella you need to tell me what the hell happened Friday night." He said.

I sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Do you wanna talk about this over the phone?"

"Yes. Or you could come over. I don't care. We just need to talk." He said impatiently. I hopped down and crossed the street.

"Answer your door. I'm here." I said hanging up the call. I could do this and then I would leave I wouldn't go near him again. _I wonder if I can find the Denali's. _I thoughtas he answered the door. He looked at me strangely before waving me inside.

"What are you doing here? Were you waiting outside?" He asked shutting the door.

"No. I just pulled up. I thought you would want to talk about this in person." I said sitting down on the stairs. He stood there awkwardly before sighing. "So… did you want to ask me something?" I asked.

"Yes." He took a deep breath before asking. "How did you…? No. What are…? Ugh!" He groaned grabbing his hair before he murmured 'fuck it' and asked. "So do you have fangs or what?" he cocked his head.

* * *

**uh-Oh. LOL I hope you liked this. Favorite line and/or scene?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Also to those who favorite and follow this story and me as an author.**

* * *

I gasped just as my phone rang. I looked down at it and saw it was Alice. "Too late." I said ignoring the call. I looked up and saw Edward still standing there. I didn't answer his question but asked one of my own. "Are you afraid?"

"Are you gonna kill me?" He asked. I shook my head. "Then no I'm not." He said shrugging. I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"How are you so calm?" I asked. "Are you stupid? You should be screaming and running right now." I said as I stood up.

"If you were going to hurt me you would've already. We've been in my house alone before, you had the perfect opportunity. But you didn't. I took you home in the middle of the night before you could have then as well but again, you didn't." He paused then looked at me curiously. "So my other question is why?"

"Because I love you." I said it before I could stop myself. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "I mean… because I had no reason to."

"I doubt that's what you meant. I'm sure vampires don't say things on accident." He said chuckling before he got serious. "Just what the hell do you mean you love me?" He scoffed. "You don't know me Bella." He said.

"I'm going to tell you something and I'm and you need to listen to me ok?" I paused waiting for him to nod. "Ok. Would you like to sit down?" I gestured to the couch. He waved me off impatiently.

"Stop stalling and tell me." He said firmly.

"Fine." I held my hands up in surrender. "So I don't know how to say this without sounding completely ridiculous but… A few days ago you were the vampire and I was the human. We had been together for about 2 years and you were afraid of taking our relationship further and I kept pushing you and we got into a big argument and when I woke up we had changed lives." I explained. He looked incredulous. I held my hands in front of me and shrugged. "I know it sounds insane! But it's the truth."

"Why should I believe you?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. "That is just-."

"Ridiculous?" I finished for him then rolled my eyes. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. I know it's hard to believe. Try waking up in an alternate universe. It's complete bullshit but it's real." I said and shrugged. "I can't really give you evidence because the Edward I know was born in 1901 so…" I trailed off as he raised a hand.

"Wait." He said sighing. "So now in this 'alternate universe'," he put quotes up as he made a sarcastic facial expression. I narrowed my eyes. "_You_ were born in 1901?" He asked.

I groaned in annoyance. "Seriously Edward?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders with one of those 'what' expressions. "You are asking all the wrong questions we need to figure out how I can go back to my world! I wanted to be a vampire but not like this. Not without you. This is agony." I said almost sobbing by the end of my speech. I stepped back and sat on the stairs again. I heard Edwards heart skip before he sat next to me and handed me a tissue off the end table.

"Don't cry. I hate when people cry around me. I have absolutely no idea what to do." He said desperately. As he wiped my face of non- existent tears before he pulled it back confused. "You don't cry blood?" And I started laughing.

"No. Haha. This isn't True Blood." I said standing and going into the living room. He followed and sat down in Charlie's recliner. I sat down on the couch facing him.

"So what happens now? I don't remember anything about being a vampire." He said looking at me. "Maybe you could fill me in?" He said stretching his arms above his head making his shirt ride up. I looked away before he could catch my staring.

"Um... sure." I said and started on my tale.

* * *

"So… We were engaged?" he said smiling at me. I nodded and he chuckled. "So you couldn't wait until our wedding night to get into my pants?" He grinned at me. I glared at him and he made a mock pout. "Aw. Get a sense of humor Bella." I rolled my eyes and he came to sit beside me. "So do we need to sleep together to break the 'spell'?" he said leaning towards me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and pushed him back. "I don't think so." I got up and walked towards the front of the house. "I'll leave you to ponder your other life." I said as the burning throat thing started to get old. I made it to the front door before he got off the couch.

"Wait!" He called. I turned and he pushed me against the door to kiss me. I froze and waited for him to stop. I felt him pause before he pulled back to look at me. He grinned before licking his lips. "Come on Bella." He pecked me lightly until I started responding out of habit. He reached and pulled me against him. He walked backwards, back to couch, and he sat down on it as he pulled me to straddle him.

My throat was on fire but I kept on. I had been waiting for it for so long and he was finally giving in. He ran his hands up my thighs while he broke away to breathe. He leaned down and kissed my neck when he bit down I let out a growl before pinning his arms to the couch. I looked down and all I saw or heard was that vein in his neck pulsing. I leaned down, ready to bite, before I remembered who the hell this was and pulled myself away. "Edwa- Oh!" Charlie walked in and stopped in the archway to look at us.

Edward looked at him before he pushed me off his lap and stood. "Dad! Hey! We were just-."

"You were just… making out." Charlie said walking into the kitchen laughing. I was about to make an excuse to leave but He turned around and addressed me. "You staying for dinner Bella?" He asked smiling at me.

"Um… Actually-." I was cut off by Edward.

"Yes she was. I was gonna call in for a pizza but…" He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I shot him a look and he smirked at me. "Bella suggested that we wait until you were home. What kind did you want?" He said picking up his cell. I kept glaring hoping he would look at me. He continued to ignore me.

"Oh ok. Just get Pepperoni. Get Bella what she wants as well." He said and went back into the kitchen to get his coffee. Edward nodded as he talked to the pizza guy. I sat beside him and waited for him to get off.

"Ok thanks." Edward said as he hung up and turned towards me. He smiled and shrugged. "You gotta have dinner with the parents – or parent in this case cause moms not here- sometime."

"I am thirsty Edward." I whined glaring at him. "And you almost lost your li-." He put his hand over my mouth before he drug me upstairs. He led me into the room and closed it. "Let me go." I said snatching my arm back. "Edward what the hell?" I started as he sat down and sighed. "I mean did you not hear a thing I said earlier? I said I have a very strong urge to kill you. All the time… and yet you stick your tongue down you're my throat! I mean are you insane? And then you bite my neck! That was so dangerous Edward don't do that. Please don't ever do that again." I said looking at him. He nodded before he started talking.

"Do you mean the kiss or the biting?" He asked looking at me.

"The biting Edward. And keep the kissing to a minimum please." He nodded before he pulled me down on top of him. "What did I just say?" I asked laughing as he nuzzled my neck. I pushed him back when he started sucking on it. "Ok that's enough." I got off of him just as his door opened.

Charlie pushed the door all the way to the wall. "Door stays open Edward. Pizza's here." He said turning around. I let him lead the way and he turned to face me as he stopped in front of the stairs.

"That thing downstairs when you pinned me down?" He said leaning into my personal space. I raised an eyebrow and stepped back. "That's was pretty hot." I growled and pushed past him, the sound of his laughter following me.

* * *

I stepped into the house around 3:00 am and Carlisle flicked on the light as he put down the newspaper he was reading. He had a serious expression on his face and he pulled glasses of his face. _Umm…._I stepped closer and he started speaking.

"Where have you been Bella? You were out way past your curfew. I should ground you for this. Were you out with that boy?" He asked standing up. I stepped back and raised both my eyebrows as he glared.

"I… Are you serious?" I asked warily. All of the sudden he started cracking up as the rest of the family ran in laughing. I narrowed my eyes. "haha very funny." I said going up into my room. Alice followed me and sat on my bed as I got undressed.

"So. Lets go through your day shall we? First Edward knows we are Vampires. You told him your whole love story which is epic by the way." She smiled at me. "You made out with him, he bit you and then you almost killed him. I say almost because I saw you think about it. But in the vision you pulled back. Do I need to give you the talk sweetie?" She asked laying her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off and glared.

"Absolutely not. I don't need the talk because we are not ever having sex. Ever." I said firmly. I pulled my hair back and braided it.

Alice started laughing uncontrollably. I looked at her in shock. "Ok. Hahaha! Sure Bella, you are never gonna have sex with him. HAHA! You were about to fuck him today!" She said still laughing as she walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and laid on my bed.

"I was not." I said stubbornly. She started laughing harder.

"Ok!" She said again.

_I was not._

* * *

**She soooo was. Hahaha! So I hope everyone enjoyed this this story is gonna get more plot soon.**

**Favorite line/scene?**

**Happy Holidays!**

**And Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii! I hope you guys enjoy. Im looking for a new beta so… who wants to help me out? I would really appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

"Please Edward. _Please_ Edward! You have to stop that." I said grabbing his hand out of my skirt and pushing it down for the 20th time in 3 hours. We were on a field trip to Seattle with the juniors so Alice and Jasper were seated next to us. Alice couldn't stop giggling as Jasper whispered in her ear but I could also feel the raw lust coming off them in waves.

So could Edward and he is refusing to ignore it. "You're just so sexy baby." He moaned in my ear. _Oh my god! _I screamed in my mind. _Stay strong, Bella!_ He was rock hard and he was pressing himself into my thigh and sucking on my ear. "I know you want to, Bella." He whispered huskily as he stared into my eyes. His eyes were so dilated and his breathing was labored.

I whimpered as he pressed his palm against me. "I can feel how much you want it," He paused as he rubbed against me again. "Just like I know you can feel me." I almost came as he leaned down to kiss me. Instead I trapped his hand between my legs and leaned back to shove Jasper away from Alice non to gently. He fell back against the window.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He hissed straightening his hair and clothes as he glared at me. I glared right back.

"Calm down over there. I am sitting here getting molested and you are not helping okay?" I spat out. He smirked right before he stared intently at Edward. "What are you doing?" I asked warily.

"Oh fuck!" Edward suddenly groaned as writhed around in his seat. I grabbed his hand and he pleaded with me as he tried to get free. "Please baby. Please let me go. I need it." He said shifting frantically. He started panting harder as he struggled trying to get out of my hold. He leaned forward and placed his head in my neck as he begged me.

I swallowed all the venom flooding my mouth as I held him.

"Jasper! Stop!" I heard Alice say and then a thump as she hit him. All of the sudden Edward relaxed completely and then he was asleep. I let go of his hands and leaned him back against the seat. I turned around to face Jasper and saw him holding in a laugh. Alice hit him on the back of his arm and he flew forward. "That's not funny!" He couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"That was hilarious." He said sitting back and pulling out his phone. "I have to tell Emmett!" He said as he started typing into his phone. Alice pursed her lips and leaned toward him.

"You are cut off." She said and got up to sit next to Angela. She groaned and looked at her. "Boyfriends fucking suck you know?" As she settled. Angela's eyes widened before she chuckled nodding."You ever cut Ben off?" Alice asked nosily.

Jasper looked like someone had taken his favorite toy. But then again she did. I smirked at him then went and sat between Alice and Angela.

"Umm no. Never had to." She replied.

"You trained him well then?" Alice replied before we all burst out laughing.

* * *

**Seattle**

"I'm going to trust you guys ok?" Mr. Tagl said. "There is to be groups of 6 or less ok? Nothing more." He looked around before continuing. "Usually I would pick groups but I just don't feel like it today so please just choose responsibly. You guys passed the test to get here don't screw it up. Have fun. Don't get into any trouble. If you do I have worksheets." He said smiling before walking over to his wife and the other teachers that came along.

"Bella, Edward, and Jasper." Alice said grabbing at us. I nodded and looked for more people that I actually like from my universe. I waved over Angela and she smiled and walked over. "Okay one mor-." She cut off as Lauren walked over to us.

"Uh.. Hi." She started hesitantly as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I join your group? I won't be any trouble I promise." She said softly.

I opened my mouth to tell her Hell no when Edward stepped forward and said, "Yeah, of course, Lau! We needed one more." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and said thanks before we all walked into Gameworks. "Be nice." He said grabbing my hand.

"When am I not?" I scoffed as I smiled at him.

"Always!" Jasper shouted back at me. I flipped him the bird before focusing on Edward.

* * *

I walked around the forest as I searched for something to eat. I ran in the direction I hear growling and come across a human… being eaten by a blond vampire who shot up and growled at me as I stepped closer. "Mine!" He said before tugging her behind him and standing. I put my hands up in a show of peace and stepped back.

"I'm sor-." I cut off and took off as he came after me. "Alice! Jasper! Emmett!" I screeched hoping they hadn't run off too far. I was surprised when Esme showed up first followed closely by Rosalie and Carlisle. Carlisle ran behind me and stepped in front of the other male. They collided and went flying.

I stopped and we all started running after them. They knocked down a few trees before finally stopping. We circled around them as Carlisle held him down. The man snapped and growled underneath him yanking his arm off in the process. "Ahh!" His agonized scream made me cringe as Carlisle lost his grip. The other male got up and took off into the darkness.

"He's headed towards the border." Carlisle said standing. "We can't do anything." He brushed off his clothes as he stood.

"He's new. The wolves won't be happy about that." Jasper said stepping into the clearing.

Emmett scoffed, "When are _they_ ever happy?" He came over and picked me up. "You ok, Sis?" He asked concerned. I smiled and nodded. "Good." He grinned before he threw me into the nearest tree. "Race you home Belly!"

* * *

"Bella! What the hell?" Alice said as she struggled to hold me down. I was trying my hardest to buck her tiny ass off me she is just irrationally strong I swear. "Just let me do it!" She held me down as she tugged on my skirt.

Jasper peeped into my room and stopped cold. He smirked, "Now I never thought I'd find this as incredibly hot as it actually is." I glared at him.

"Oh go fuck yourself Jasper."I said as I grabbed at my clothes. I screeched as Alice finally got my skirt off. She took off down the hall to her room. "I hate you Alice!"

"you'll love it don't worry!" She said laughing.

"Oh that is so cute Bella!" Rose said as we met her and Em downstairs. I smiled at her in thanks and complimented her as well.

"So any news on the new vamp?" Emmett asked as we all climbed into his car. "Dad hasn't said anything about him."

"I heard him on the phone with the alpha." Jasper spoke up. "He said they were not aable to catch him either. They want us to allow them access to our land."

"Do we get the same privileges?" Rose asked.

"No." Jasper and Alice answered.

"That's bullshit! If we haven't had any craving for wolf over the past years I don't think it will change now." Em said pulling into the schools parking lot. I immediately saw Edward leaning up against his car… talking to Lauren. And she was way too close to him.

"I don't want anyone to know what happened ok?" Lauren told him grabbing his arm. "You can't tell." She begged him desperately. I got out of the car and walked over to them. She looked up as I stopped and released his arm.

"Hey baby." Edward greeted me pulling me to him. I stayed focused on her.

"Lauren." I said in greeting. She smiled weakly at me before turning to leave.

"Put the claws away." Edward laughed turning me to face him. I looked up at him and watched as he smirked at me. "We aren't fucking so just calm yourself. I am her friend you know?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong with Jessica? Last time I checked _she_ was her friend." I said pouting. He looked at me in exasperation. "What?"

"I can be her friend as well. I'm not messing around with her nor do I intend to." He said leaning back against the locker next to mine as I pulled my books out.

"He is sincere Bella." Jasper said to me as Alice dragged him toward us. I nodded and grabbed Edwards's hand.

"I'm sorry." I said pecking his lips. Alice jumped up and ruffled his hair as I pulled back. I laughed as he ducked away from her.

"Mary! How dare you?" Edward said laughing as she glared.

"Eddie I'll kill you if you ever refer to me as Mary again. Okay sweetie?" Alice said smiling and then reaching forward and pinching him. I slapped her hand away and laughed. We all stood there for awhile talking before Em and Rose found us.

"Oh aren't you two just adorable?" Emmett said fluttering his eyelashes. We all laughed before we heard Alice gasp. We all turned to face her and that's when we heard the piercing scream.

"We have to go now." Alice said before running out of the school. They followed behind her and I turned towards Edward. "Hurry Bella!" I heard her call as they hit the forest and took off.

"You have to stay here. Call Carlisle and tell him we need him." I said pulling my phone out of my bag and handing it to him. Next I bent down to take off my heels. I handing them to him before continuing. "If I'm not at your house after school go to my house and wait with Esme ok? We'll meet up there. I love you." I said turning around to leave.

"Be safe!" He called as I ran down the hallway.

* * *

I jumped onto the tree with Alice as we searched for the blond. "Do you see him yet?" I asked quietly. Jasper shook his head no and put his finger to his lips. We all jumped through the trees as we searched. I jumped to the ground next to Emmett as we got close to the scent of human blood.

We crept forward slowly. I spotted the vampire as he threw the girl to the side before standing. Emmett tensed as the man cocked his head to the side before turning to face us. He looked at me and then at Em before running in the opposite direction. Emmett pushed me back quickly.

I looked at him in confusion. "Watch my back." He said. I nodded and watched as he started running after him. I followed after them as I heard the others approaching swiftly. I heard a feral growl before we reached a big campsite. I watched as Emmett held the man to the ground before calling over Jasper.

"Jasper! Any second now!" Emmett snarled towards the trees. The male took the advantage and pushed him off. I watched as he slammed into the mountain I ran after him as Rose fell from the sky and landed on his back. He pushed her off before standing. I pushed him down again and watched as he screamed before rolling over.

"Give up you bitch!" He screamed before he launched himself at me. I was pinned under him and felt his teeth sink into my shoulder.

"Ah!" I cried as I pushed at him. Jasper appeared above him not seconds later and yanked him off of me. Jasper pulled me off the ground and pushed me back in the direction of the trees.

"There are more coming! Leave Bella!" He said before turning and running in the opposite direction.

I took off running as fast as I could. I ran for hours it felt like. I ended up stopping in Port Angeles and going to the closest park to wait for Alice and the others. I sat there and watched as people came and went for about two hours before I heard footsteps approaching me followed by a delicious scent. My head snapped up as Edward came closer.

"Hey baby…" Edward said handing me my shoes. I smiled at him as the others came up after him. "Are you alright?" He asked sitting next to me on the bench.

"I'm fine." I said before turning to the others. "What the hell happened back there? I thought it was only him!" I exclaimed as I slid on the shoes. We all stood and walked towards the jeep.

"So did we until me and Jasper we attacked when we were following you." Alice said hopping in the backseat. Me and Edward got in behind her and listened as she continued. "It was some brunette that got us, he was freaking huge. But very stupid so I was able to evade him while I sent Jazz after you Bella." Jasper hugged her closer while she spoke and I saw how shaken he was.

"Some fucking Amazon came after me." Rosalie huffed facing the mirror in the front. "Almost ripped my leg off. I returned the favor and ripped her fucking head off." Emmett smiled at her.

"_We_ ripped her fucking head off Rosie." He reminded her. She chuckled before punching him on the arm.

"Shut your mouth, babe." She said sweetly smoothing her hair down.

* * *

"I saw about 10 in the vision." Alice explained as we sat in Carlisle's office that night. "7 males including the blond and 2 women. Rose and Emmett killed the third one."

"Did any of them have gifts?" he asked leaning forward. "The ones that you saw tonight?"

"No. Just the basic vampire stuff." Emmett answered.

"We still have to worry about the other 7. I have to warn the wolves."

"Ew what the hell is that smell?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"You don't smell to good either, Leech."

Rose grimaced and turned to the windows. "Please keep the dogs outside tonight. I really don't want that stench in the house."

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you liked it. How about telling me your favorite line/scene?**

**Or what you would like to see in the next chapter?**

**See you next chapter!**

**BTW I will be posting the outfits on my profile so go check those out!**


End file.
